dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Exploits (Inquisition)
I found an interesting exploit; works for me at least, haven't had anyone else try it yet. If you have your horse and right click to mount it, then quickly open your map and travel to a camp, it'll give you the effect of going back to camp (healing and restoring your potions), and it may show you at the camp for a split second, but then it finishes loading you getting onto your horse and suddenly you're back where you were when you first started mounting. It's a nice trick to get your potions and health back to full without having to walk back after fast traveling. (By the way, if someone wants to edit this into the exploits page, please feel free; I don't know how and I don't want to take the time to learn :P ) :Not working on PC, when I do that travel button is greyed. BioBrain (talk) 07:14, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Duplication glitch is now fixed on PS3, possibly on 360 as well. Infinite Skill Points Guide + improvement Just a quick addition: The "Infinite Skill Points" exploit still works and should be added. Most guides will say that you have to have the "Deft Hands, Fine Tools" perk, but this is not true. I have found a way to get the Amulet of Power without actually needing to have the perk by utilizing another glitch / exploit: Clipping through walls. If someone feels the urge to make a guide for this page, feel free to do it and use my video shown to the left. :-) Negative repercussion for advancing system time It may be worth noting that if you advance your system time to finish a war table operation, then switch time back to normal AFTER having started new operations, the amount of time you reversed your clock will be added to them. For example: after starting a 9 minute mission to investigate a Nevarran king, I switched the clock back and reloaded only to find the amount of time remaining to finish was now 24 HOURS and 9 minutes. Andy Lawson (talk) 08:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :This is, indeed, correct. However, this only happens if you turn back the clock, which makes sense. I'll add a note for it, but it's pretty much just common sense. :-) --Nadermane (talk) 12:29, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Storage duplication Please note that this only works with items in the Weapons, Armor, Accessories, and Upgrades categories. Other items can not be duplicated using this method. In order to be able to do this, the player must have access to Skyhold's Undercroft, as this exploit uses the Storage chest. Players should note that, in order to successfully use this exploit, the button presses have to be done very rapidly (near simultaneously), otherwise the item they wish to duplicate will simply move from the "Storage" section to the "Inventory" section. This exploit can also be used to gain infinite money by selling the duplicated item(s) to various Merchants (Inquisition). To duplicate items in the above categories 1. Head over to the Undercroft in Skyhold. 2. Access the Party Storage Chest. 3. From your "Inventory", put the item you wish to duplicate in the Storage Chest. 4. Look for the item you wish to duplicate in the "Storage" sections, and press the buttons corresponding to "Withdraw" and "Back" (in that order) very rapidly. 5. You should have one of the items you wish to duplicated in the "Storage" section, and the other in the "Inventory" section. You can withdraw the item from the "Storage" section to your inventory. Notes: * Duplicating some items rapidly may cause the game to crash. * Appears to no longer work as of latest patch. This exploit still works on Xbox One, however the PS4 has not yet been confirmed. The duplication exploit still functions as of the current patch on the 360, I utilized it last night. How can I verify for the wiki? (talk) 04:06, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Just as an aside to my previous comment, it's something like a 90% success rate when I use two different fingers to press a & b at the exact same time. (talk) 04:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Infinite Grinding Opportunity? Though not technically a bug or glitch, with the Jaws of Hakkon DLC there is a way where you can, very slowly, keep leveling up, but only if you are or happen to have an archer or mage in your party. While playing the main questline of the game, you'll eventually melt down an ice wall blocking the door to a massive fortress you need to get into. After dealing with the ground forces of the Hakkonites, an infinite number of Hakkonite archers will start to spawn above the door, and so long as you're a ranged fighter or have one on hand, this presents quite an opportunity. After all, the Hakkonites are programmed to match your character's level, which would indicate that they would level up with you and continue to present character XP for each one you kill as such. So, basically, you have an infinite source of XP fodder that will always match your level (and thus, always grant XP) in a game where the developers themselves have claimed that there is no level cap (you just simply don't gain XP for enemies far below your level). ...A bit of an oversight on their part, perhaps? --Max7345 (talk) 19:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Heal your party and refill heal potions in field This exploit isn't really an exploit. I used this before I even found this page, and without summoning my horse. It seems to be part of the game, if you travel to any new location, even a camp, via fast travel all health and potions are restored.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Unlimited Influence Clearly we need to come to some kind of consensus about how the unlimited influence subject is formatted. It has been reported as patched, as well as still being viable on PS4 -- twice. If we can verify that it does indeed still work on a fully patched ps4 version, we might want to adopt a style similar to that of Exploits (Origins), including the , , , , tags. Crazylace (talk) 01:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC)